Smut for miladyqueen
by Sarah-Sage
Summary: Regina has been keeping this secret quiet for so long even she has forgotten what really happened. Smutty goodness to connect the past and present. Will Zelena win in her battle against Regina? Will Pixie dust prevail? Will Robin ever know the truth? Will Marian find her place? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

miladyqueen:

I haven't seen any OQ smut in ages and it's killing me. Or am I just blind? Kind of tempted to write my own again, but bleh. I hate my writing. BRING ME SMUT PEOPLE.

* * *

So for any mistakes, but it is late and my aunt's laptop is pissed at being on so long. Might continue this after finals next week. Tumblr prompts! Also keeping the title from Tumblr out of laziness.

* * *

She had run as quickly as she could from that silly dinner. What kind of town only has one dinner? She had watched him reunite with his beloved wife, because Miss Swan hadn't learn the lesson of her actions affecting others. "No good deed goes unpunished" Daniel's voice rang in her ears and she fell against the alley wall. How could she be so stupid.

The forgotten year she had felt he creep his way under her skin and one night she threw her pride and determination that only he controlled her fate. She found him as he was walking to his bedroom for the night. She slammed him against the wall and pressed her lips against his in a jarring fashion. He had been shocked at such an act that her transporting them to an abandoned room in the castle was unnoticed. His kisses were far too gentle for her taste at the moment. She wanted hard and rough, she wanted to feel something that wasn't heartbreak over her lost son. She ripped his shirt off and slammed him onto an table. His objections were lost in her mouth when she kissed him harder trying to communicate that she needed this from anyone and if he said no she would find someone who would agree.

She watched his eyes as her message became clear. A rage she had not seen before lit up and suddenly his hands were gripping her hips in a bruising fashion and his lips and teeth were tracing her neck. She would have bruises. Physical pain she could handle that. She ground herself against him and low groans escaped both of them. He tried to flipped them, but she wasn't letting the control go as the rest of his clothes vanished along with all of hers in a cloud of magic.

His skin against her was exquisite. His gasp as her wetness rubbed against his penis brought a cocky grin her mouth. She gave no thought to the consequences as she slide him inside her in one quick motion. She set a desperate pace that he met forcefully. Her muscles began to protest as she continued the punishing pace. He whimpered her name and slide a calloused hand to rub her clitoris at the same speed as his thrust into her. She screamed as the orgasm drug under its spell. She vaguely heard his voice say "Next time, we will do this my way milady."

She had awoken to the morning sun lighting up the room. Robin still holding her and brushing his hand through her hair. "I thought I had lost you." he whispered.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

What another smutty chapter? Yes, and just you wait, because this story is just starting. I don't own Once Upon A Time, because if I did Sean would never have a shirt on and he would so serenade Regina with one of his own songs.

* * *

Regina had avoided him for two weeks after that. She knew he wanted to talk about whatever they were, but she didn't. She made a point of eating at different times, but tonight Snow had demanded her presence in the dinning hall for dinner. She felt his eyes on her the second she entered the room. She couldn't stop herself from looking over. Their eyes connected and she knew he would approach her if she didn't do something. She mouthed, "After dinner," and made her way to Snow's table.

Dinner was a sober affair because her half sister was still a large and no one knew what she wanted. Regina knew Snow wanted to announce that the wicked witch was her half sister and it was the only reason she complied with Snow's request.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Dinner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The announcement went over like most bad news goes with these people. Accusations were thrown around, her name was dragged up as if she could have predicted the secrets her mother kept. The woman had more secrets than Rumple had deals with loopholes benefitting himself.

She made a move to stand and saw Robin move to stand as well. She really didn't want to talk anymore tonight. She sent a small burst of magic towards him. It didn't bounce back so he wasn't protected against what she was about to do. She needed something that would give him a long enough pause to let her get away.

Robin felt his mind flood with images. She had tricked him. He should have known she would, but he hadn't expected her to play quiet so dirty.

The images played a tempting tale before his eyes.

_Regina fresh from a bath laying naked on her bed. Her hand slipped down her body. She let out a moan as she slide a finger inside. "Oh Robin" Her other hand went to grasp her breast._

The images took on a purple haze and Robin realized that it was what Regina was imaging as she fingered herself.

_**Regina was standing in the dark garden in front of her apple tree wearing only a long purple cloak. 'Where is he?' she thought trying to peer into the darkness. Arms wrapped around her waist and his breathe come through the hood of her cloak. "Looking for me?" She felt a shiver run through her lighting her with need. **_

_**"Yes," she gasped as his hand parted her cloak and the night's cold air rushed against her skin. Her nipples tighten at the sensation. His other hand pulled her hood down. His teeth lightly scrapping her neck to emphasize his words.**_

_**"Why, milady, would you slip a note beneath my door stating to meet you here in the middle of the night? What could you possibly have planned? You are sorely underdressed for such a cold night, milady."**_

_**Regina growled, "You know that isn't all the note said, thief." She pressed her back closer to his front.**_

_**"Indeed, what a surprising note, milady." He glided his hand down her body well thrusting his hips into her backside. He slammed two fingers into her without warning and began a rough pace alternating his finger thrusts with his hip thrusts until she was begging him for her release.**_

The images stopped and Robin was left in the dinner hall with a problem that wouldn't allow him to follow the fleeing Queen.

* * *

Reviews are always nice!


	3. Chapter 3

Check it out, I am giving you jealous Robin, my dearies for no other reason than pure torture and also to connect all the dots of my plot which there is actual some of admittedly not a lot right now, but I have to get through the Enchanted Forest year first. I own nothing except some scarring stories for my poor future babies.

* * *

She had successfully avoided him for another two weeks after the dining hall incident. Today however he would finally catch her as Snow had called a meeting to discuss what to do in the aftermath of the Wicked Witch's latest attack. He knew Regina would have to be there, which is really why he left his son with Little John and was now lounging on a small couch of the library. She slipped in last and he felt her eyes land on him. He looked up and met her eyes. She looked away and made her way to Snow's side. He followed her with his eyes. He watched as she glanced towards Baelfire with a wide grin spreading across her face when the man looked back toward Belle with a small blush rising and relief at Belle's back being turned. A sudden rush of strange emotion took through his veins as the thought of his friend with Regina in an intimate embrace. It was rage that ravaged him as the unwanted image of Bae and Regina crossed his mind's eye.

"What about Glinda?" Asked Belle holding up a book called Oz drew Robin back to the meeting just in time to see Regina laughing. He followed her eyes to Charming, who was now blushing and grabbing his wife's hand with a secret in his eyes. A secret it seems Regina knew and found to be immensely funny, but she covered her laugh and saved Charming from having to confess his secret by throwing a sensible question at Belle.

"And just how do you plan on getting to Oz, bookworm?" The idea of Regina sharing a secret with Charming caused Robin's blood to boil. 'Was she seeking comfort from someone else?' He left the meeting early in a bit of a storm.

Regina was the last to leave the library besides Belle who seriously lived in the place. She was turning into the last hallway before her rooms when a hand grabbed her. Before the thought to enact any magic lips were crushing against hers.

Robin had worked himself into a right snit by the time Regina left the hall. He wasn't really thinking as he grabbed her and kissed her hard and rough. Shoving her against the wall, he leaned back to ensure his message was registering with her.

Her gasp "Robin?" as a question had him seeing red in thinking she would have been expecting someone else. He was determined to prove she didn't need any of those other men especially that stupid Jefferson who had hugged her upon entering the room ad had dropped a kiss on her cheek.

He kissed her again and ripped her dress open, exposing her breasts to him. He grasped one in his mouth and began to suckle gently and the other was covered with his hand. His other hand was pressing her closer to him. Once he had her moaning in ecstasy he switched nipples and waited until her was squirming in an attempt to get some kind of friction. He finished pulling her dress down until the fabric pooled around her feet before he kneeled before her and hoisted her legs over his shoulders as he buried his face in her lower lips. She let lose a scream when he scrapped his teeth against her clitoris. He grinned as she was taken over by an orgasm, as he kept working her with his tongue her hands pulling his head closer. He worked her through another orgasm before he set her feet back on the floor. He undid his pants as he pressed luscious kisses on her lips and neck. He didn't even take his pants off all the way before thrusting into her wet heat. "Gods, Regina" he moaned as she contracted her vaginal walls around his penis.

* * *

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall, exhausted from his wicked tongue. "Look at me." She opened her eyes with a question on her lips as he leaned into breathe in her ear. "Look at me as I pleasure you, milady. I want you to see that it is I who brings you to this peek and helps you crash down. Look at me." His command only furthered her arousal as he changed his thrusting angle and hit the spot inside her repeatedly. She felt her eyes start to close as another orgasm threaten to take her. His voice came out in harsh pants as he was just as close as she was, "Regina, look at me." Her eyes shot open as he sent one more harsh thrust right into that spot and she watched as she flew apart watched his eyes lose that crazy rage as she dragged him up with and over with her. His eyes stayed focused on her as they rode out the high together. He eventually released her eyes and leaned his head against the wall in the crook of her neck and whispered "mine" as he kissed her skin.

She could figure out what had possessed him, but she was glad he didn't want to talk about their first encounter anymore. "Yours, thief?" She questioned when she regained control of her voice, it wasn't fully in her control as her question was meant to sound strong and cause him to doubt himself, but came out husky and raspy as if she was challenging him to prove his words.

* * *

Reviews are welcome and needed lets face it I am may not update if you don't remind me to.


End file.
